Shade: Promise!
by Ludo Kudo
Summary: An enemy defeated but did the battle consider the enemy to be an enemy or friend?


Shade

Part 3: Promise

The sound of explosion began to be from the distance; it seems that my Master and I weren't the only fighting. The other three must have stumble upon an enemy. I had feeling that my Master wanted me to leave the field and assist them, but I had no way of escaping this prison. Besides, I was already injured, although none of my vitals have been hit; I could still move but my body did not respond to them, the feeling of needles poked around me was dreadful. Wherever my enemy stood, I was unaware, for me to make move, I had to be précised to where he stood or else another mistake could annihilate me. I must be alert and prepared.

"It seems you have fallen before me. Too bad for you, you should have shown it to me when you had the chance. To this day, you don't hear much us anymore, with the Kekkei Genkai. Perhaps you lied and don't even inherit a Kekkei you awake, you will find that the boys will be kidnapped and that your master slain with his sanctuary burning to the ground. Maybe then will you come to us and tell where the Bangle of Enduring lies. I shall see you again." Haku informed walking outside of his crystal mirrors.

"Raikiri (Lightning Blade)!"

Surprising the enemy, I summoned an energy containing a large amount of electricity. Unluckily, I missed and struck my opponent's right arm. Drawing quickly with my hand, I forcefully withdrew out one of the senbons from my body and averted Haku's incoming senbon. Bleeding and his blood dripping to the grass floor, I began questioning him about his earlier instructs.

"You seem to have tricked me and in return, I lose an arm. It won't be long, until my master finishes with yours and comes after you. Zabuza is expert silent assassin; you won't even know where he is when he finishes you off."

"I told you, answer my questions!"

"I suppose I can tell you. Our orders are to kidnap the three students and bring them to Otogakure no Sato, where our leader is wishing that you and your master, if he survives, will come and rescue them. In which, you will come, and when you two come, our leader shall bargain with the three scholars for the Bangle of Enduring."

"If you think that those three are going to be abducted so easily, think again, they are students of this masque. Their teacher is highly train, and within each student lies, his skills and wisdom. None are as stupid as you and your organization." Jamie notified surprisingly kicking his enemy downwards the bloody mess.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To help out my comrades and kill the rest of your people."

"It's weird how you say "your people" because to be exact, none of those people are my people. I work for my master, Zabuza and he works for them, I have no choice but to work with them as well. If I could I would not work for them, the only thing that our leader wants is power, and he goes around the world recruiting warriors, assassins, and people who also thrive for power. Everybody who is weak is like used up pieces that are ready to be thrown any minute but he still uses them even if they are useless. If only Zabuza could see it, that him and I are merely throw away pieces ready to die anytime now. I still am alive to this day because of Zabuza, he protected me when I needed him and taught me to control my powers. Hyoton, is my Kekkei Genkai but what is sad for me is that I am the only left to control this ability. Everyone else died, others that posses other Kekkei Genkai are lucky, there may be more of them but not me, I'm the only one left.

Before I was born, a war was brewing around the nation I had lived in. People with my Kekkei Genkai were seen as demons and we fought those against us. The war soon quiet down and my people hid in silence but not me. I discovered my powers when I was a child in which I had inherited by my mother. My father, the one who killed my mother almost killed me but frightened my Kekkei Genkai killed him. Later on I become an orphan and Zabuza found me, he treated and protected me and now I must do the same thing."

"How come you did not kill me when we were in the cage?"

"Zabuza never told me to kill anyone, only his leader and I don't follow orders from him. Why didn't you kill me?"

"I was but you happened to evade it. Also, I was thinking and I remember why I'm still standing because you didn't kill me in the cage."

"Jamie, is that your name?"

"Yes."

"You should kill me before I kill anyone you know."

"I'll let you live for a while, enjoy your life Haku."

"Jamie, I have a feeling that I won't live past this day. If I don't, promise me that you'll stop this threat haunting your master and you. He has killed so many people, that the citizens of Otogakure are nothing but his tools. Please promise me that you will find and destroy him."

I paused for moment, hearing the begging of my enemy. Listening to him mourning words, I asked myself, "Was I doing something wrong? Saving the boy that never meant to take away my life but only harm me. Is it wrong to not slay your opponent during a battle and let him live instead?"

"I can't promise you that, Haku but I will try my best to stop him. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, it does. One more thing, Jamie, will you be willingly to show me you're Kekkei Genkai?"

The enemy which I had fought had become my friend. Even though, he had put harm in me he never meant to kill me. He had told me everything important about him, why he still is alive, the people he work for, and the conflicts he seen. I forgive this boy for growing up the way he grew and what he saw through his life experience. He sure may be an excellent assassin but he is far too kind to be one.

"Here you go Haku; I'll show my gift as you asked."

"Thank you, Jamie."


End file.
